Ils avaient presque tout essayé pour le faire craq
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Ils avaient presque tout essayé pour le faire craquer. Sirius est prit au piège par les Mangemorts qui veulent récolter des informations à tous prix. Hermione est leur nouvel otage. Que fera Sirius pour la protéger? Attention, scène de viol non explicite.


Cadeau à l'intention de Wiirdsister. Ecrit pour la communauté lj hp_sans_fin

Titre : Ils avaient presque tout essayé pour le faire craquer  
Personnages/couple : Sirius/Hermione

Rating : NC-17  
Nombre de mots : 835  
Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note : Petite fic à l'intention de Wiirdsister. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le glauque car c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances.

Attention, cette fic évoque le viol, sans description de scène. Vous voilà prévenu.  


* * *

**Ils avaient presque tout essayé pour le faire craquer**

Ils avaient presque tout essayé pour le faire craquer : torture, intimidation, injure, flatterie,… Rien n'avait fonctionné. Après tout, il avait de l'expérience, ces années de marauderies à Poudlard lui auront au moins appris à garder un secret. Il se foutait bien de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il connaissait le moyen parfait pour se détacher de ce qui lui arrivait. Ça, il l'avait appris à Azkaban. Trois jours qu'il leur résistait.

Leur dernière trouvaille l'avait profondément perturbé. Ils avaient kidnappé une jeune fille, une Sang de Bourbe, dans le but de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa condition de vie ne valait la peine pour personne. Ils avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur lui, tentant de l'obliger à violer la jeune brune. Il avait crié qu'il préférait mourir. Ils lui avaient répondu en la violant tour à tour, dans toutes les positions, la torturant, lui faisant subir les pires sévices. Lui, sous le coup de plusieurs sortilèges, avait été obligé de tout regarder. Il s'était sentit soulagé lorsque Malefoy lui avait tranché la gorge, au moins elle ne souffrirait plus. Il avait vomit, presque toute la nuit. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé tranquille pour autant, ça aurait été trop facile. Ils lui promirent de mieux choisir leur prochaine attraction. Il leur ricana au nez, juste pour les énerver.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette situation et jamais il ne pourrait violer une fille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il priait. Tous les Dieu qu'il connaissait, Circé, Ptolémée, Merlin, Morgane et bien d'autre. En fait, il était plutôt heureux qu'ils passent leur temps à le frapper. Pendant ce temps-là, ils n'étaient pas sur les chemins à la recherche d'autres Illégaux.

L'avènement au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort avait donné des ailes à ses partisans. Harry Potter était en fuite, à la recherche de l'arme parfaite, celle qui lui donnerait la victoire absolue. Le ministère avait cédé, l'Ordre était la dernière institution à combattre les Mangemorts et à leur arracher quelques victoires.

Sirius s'était fait prendre en défendant une famille de Moldu. L'Ordre avait fait trois Mangemorts prisonniers et avaient placé les Moldus en sécurité. La dernière image que Sirius voyait était Kingsley qui entrainait Remus de force. Son ami de toujours avait voulu venir à son secours. Ce cher Remus, son côté Gryffondor ressortait toujours dans les moments les plus critiques. Il n'avait aucune chance de sortir son ami des griffes ennemies mais il tentait quand même quelque chose. Quitte à se faire prendre à son tour. Sirius était content que Kingsley soit intervenu. Il n'aurait pas voulu partager ce qu'il vivait.

Il venait encore de refuser de donner le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, à deux doigts de la liberté, il allait rejoindre James et quitter cet enfer terrestre. Il attendait le prochain coup avec bonheur, la liberté enfin retrouvée. Mais il ne vint jamais. La seule chose qu'il sentit, ce fut l'haleine fétide de l'un de ses tortionnaires quand il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'ils venaient de lui trouver une nouvelle compagne de jeu. Il fut réanimé.

Non.

Pas elle…

Pourquoi ?

Qu'a-t-il fait aux Dieux pour vivre ça ? Même la mort l'avait boudée. A croire que ces ancêtres avaient eu une discussion avec le Maître des enfers et s'étaient arrangé pour le punir encore. Un peu plus fort.

Elle gisait juste à côté de lui. Sale. Les cheveux emmêlés. Ses jambes saignaient, sa respiration était saccadée. Ils lui reposèrent la question. Il refusa encore de répondre. Elle aussi resta muette. Malefoy se pencha sur Sirius et lui demanda à l'oreille s'il préférait que ses copains et lui s'occupent aussi de la Sang de Bourbes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme coula sur le visage de l'homme. Il secoua négativement sa tête. Malefoy ricana.

Sans dire un mot, sans la regarder dans les yeux, il la déshabilla. Elle se débattit. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge pour la maîtriser. Il n'arrivait pas à bander, il tenta de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il fit des va et viens, son sexe mou glissant entre le tee-shirt et le ventre d'Hermione.

Elle avait compris. Elle continuait de se débattre pour donner le change. Sirius avait déjà reçu deux baffes et avait des griffures sur le visage. Elle avait reçu une claque aussi, juste une.

A la troisième fois, Malefoy ne fut plus dupe. Il souleva le tee-shirt. Ricana. Encore. Prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'engorgement sur le sexe de Sirius. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et déflora la jeune fille. Du sang coula de ses cuisses et alla rejoindre la blessure de ses jambes.

Il jouit.

Trop tôt.

Trop vite.

L'Ordre les trouva juste à ce moment-là. Le gouvernement de Voldemort venait d'être renversé. Les Sorciers étaient de nouveau libres.

Enfin, presque tous les Sorciers.

Il retomba sur le sol et vomit. Encore.


End file.
